Our First Date
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty This is just a little one part fiction representing Henry and Betty’s first date NOT RUINED by Charlie. She never shows up.


_**Author's Notes : **__This is just a little one-part fiction representing Henry and Betty's first date NOT RUINED by Charlie. She never shows up. I know some people don't like it when you use actual dialogue from the show and consider it a short cut or cheating … but please bear with my opening dialogue from the show as it is just there to set the scene._

_THANKS to my best friends at the Instant Connection forums…..I write for them…..so thank you Teri, Mary, Ginger, Xerox, Devera, Rie, Maddie, Danielle and everyone else in there that is making the summer bearable. And thanks to Nicole for giving us all a home._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Our First Date**

"He's gonna hate it dad. What do I do ?"

"_Just add cilantro."_

"I don't think I got cilantro. Can I just add some extra cheese ?"

"_You didn't buy chili powder and you used ketchup. So, why not ?"_

"Dad, this has to turn out great. It's my first date with Henry."

_"I remember the first time your mother made me dinner. It tasted like shoe leather. But, I didn't care 'cause she made it."_

"Well, how do you make shoe leather because I think that might be better."

"_You have nothing to prove, __mi hija__. He already loves you."_

"Dad, I miss you. When are you coming home ?"

_"I'll be home before you know it, Betty. Be strong. And remember the most important thing. There are take-out menus on top of the fridge."_

She sighed.

"I love you."

_"I love you too, te quiero."_

Betty hung up the phone and the doorbell rang. She walked from the kitchen to the front door pulling her apron off and running into the entryway doorframe.

"You're early."

She opened the door and saw Henry standing there smiling.

"Pink Gerber daisies for my lady."

Betty smiled shyly as Henry bent down and kissed her on the cheek. His hand lingered on hers as she took the flowers from him. When he stood back up her smile lingered.

"Thank you, I love them. Come in. You're early."

He walked into the entry way with her and she closed the door.

"I know. I wasn't sure how long it would take to get here and I was….well…..looking forward to getting here."

He laughed and smiled awkwardly. She also smiled and then looked down at her hands.

"Betty."

She looked up and he put his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes as he continued.

"I've wanted to do this since yesterday."

Her eyes grew wide as he leaned down to kiss her. She hesitated for just a split second before lifting her face to his and then their mouths touched in a tender yet anxious kiss. Their noses pressed together and their glasses shifted slightly as the kiss deepened. Neither wanted to be the one to pull away but then a timer in the kitchen went off and Betty broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed a moment longer engraving the moment in her memories.

When she opened her eyes his head was still leaned against hers and she pulled back slightly.

"I better go check on that. Why don't you have a seat in the living room."

He took his arm from around her waist and smiled.

"Okay."

She reluctantly left him and headed to the kitchen. He walked into the living room and looked around. There were lots of family pictures. He took his time looking at them all. He could see pieces of everyone in her family in this room. It was obviously family space and he imagined them all spending time in here every evening going over the days events, laughing and living.

He had never had that kind of family growing up. It had been just he and his mom since he could remember. He had one picture of his father that his mother had given him when he moved to New York but he had never met the man. Sometimes he thought that he should feel like he missed out on things, things like this but his mom had been so great that he never really felt that.

He looked up when he heard a bang in the kitchen.

"You okay ?"

Betty stuck her head out of the doorway.

"I am, but I'm afraid dinner is a total loss. I told my dad I could never pull it off."

He started to walk toward her.

"How about you let me help ? I'm a pretty good cook, actually."

She smiled weakly.

"Then why aren't you cooking me dinner at your place ?"

He laughed.

"This was your idea."

She shook her head.

"I know. Just give me a minute."

"Okay."

She went back into the kitchen and he sat on the couch. There was a photo album sitting on the coffee table and Henry started to thumb through it. There were pictures of Betty and Hilda as children. Betty was just as beautiful then as she was now. She had the biggest smile and the brightest eyes. He smiled as he turned through the pages. He wasn't paying attention and then he heard a cough from the other room. He looked up to see Betty watching him.

"Having fun ?"

He smiled at her and closed the book.

"You have the same smile as when you were little. So radiant."

She blushed slightly.

"Thank you. You can come in here now, if you want."

He stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what she had been making but whatever it was, it was nowhere to be found and there were several freshly washed dishes in the sink.

He rubbed his hands together and looked around.

"Okay, let's see what we have."

He opened the refrigerator door and looked through the contents pulling out some tomatoes, onions, and a couple of other green leafy things Betty couldn't even identify. He handed them to her and she took them to the counter. He pulled out a block of cheese and a barely used jar of salsa. From the freezer he grabbed some chicken breasts. He handed those to her as well.

"You know how to thaw these in the microwave, right ?"

"Of course, I'm not completely hopeless."

He took one step toward her and leaned down and kissed her soundly.

"I didn't think you were."

She just looked at him, nodded and turned to do his bidding.

He was back in the refrigerator at least one more time while Betty was thawing the chicken and then he was into the cabinets. She saw him grab some spices from the spice rack and a towel from the drawer which he threw over his shoulder. He looked right at home, in her kitchen.

The microwave dinged and she took the chicken out and put it over by the other ingredients he had been accumulating.

"What else can I do ?"

"Do you have a cheese grater ?"

"Yes."

"You can take this cheese and the grater to the table, sit down and grate the cheese while I get this put together."

"I can do that."

Betty retrieved the items needed and a large bowl for the cheese and she sat at the table. She watched Henry move around the kitchen as if he knew where everything was. He washed his hands and then the first thing he did was season the chicken and put it in the oven to bake.

Instead of letting her sit there and watch him, he started talking. Soon she forgot he was even cooking as their conversation became more entertaining. Henry asked her about the family photos in the living room. She told him about her mom and the rest of her extended family in Mexico that her dad was staying with. He wanted to know about the immigration issues and she filled him in. He could tell she was missing her father so he didn't let her dwell on that for long. He talked about growing up in Tucson and his friends there. He gave her the rundown on his college education and graduate school. She was amused by his stories of college frat parties and antics. He had obviously enjoyed it immensely.

He talked for a few minutes about Charlie, telling her how they had met and he briefly explained to her about the breakup while she was in Mexico. Apparently, Henry had known it was coming for awhile he had just felt obligated to give it a chance. Even Charlie, it seemed, had not been taken by surprise although she was a little bitter.

The next thing she knew Henry was taking the bowl of cheese from her, sprinkling it on something he had put together in a pan and then was popping the pan in the oven. He covered a dish on the stove and she saw him move the temperature on the burner to low.

He turned around for a minute to clean up what he hadn't while he worked and soon the kitchen looked like nothing had happened in it in the last thirty minutes and he was pulling the towel from his shoulders and wiping his hands.

"There."

He smiled.

"That needs to cook for about twenty-five minutes and then dinner will be ready. Should we wait in the living room ? I saw a bottle of wine in the refrigerator. Can we open it ?"

Betty just looked at him in awe.

"Wow. Yes, sure, we can do that. I can't believe you are cooking for me and after all that the kitchen looks like it hasn't even been used."

He looked around and smiled.

"My mom taught me to cook and she always had this policy of cleaning as you go to save you from having to clean later."

"Good policy."

Henry turned and got the wine from the refrigerator. Betty got two glasses down and the wine opener. She handed that to Henry and he opened the wine. She held the glasses as he poured. He put the cork back in the wine and sat it in the refrigerator and then took a glass of wine from her.

He motioned to the living room and she turned and walked toward the couch and sat down. He sat next to her and then she turned slightly to face him.

"I can't believe you're here. It seems so surreal."

He turned slightly to face her.

"It's real."

"What took us so long ?"

"Timing ?"

"I guess."

She pushed her glasses up on her nose and smiled. She started to take a sip of her wine but he stopped her.

"A toast..?"

She smiled.

"Okay, to what ?"

He lifted his glass.

"Our first date."

She grinned, lifting her glass to his with a clink.

"Our first date."

They both took a drink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Betty had already set the table for dinner so when the timer went off a little bit later they both went into the kitchen to get dinner on the table. It turned out that Henry had made some delicious chicken enchiladas with some Spanish rice and black beans. The spices and flavor were amazing, not quite the way her father fixed it but very good.

"Mmmmmm…..this is so good, Henry."

He smiled.

"Well, I'm sure my version of enchiladas is not the same as your father makes, but Mexican influences were a part of cooking in Arizona. This was always one of the favorites my mom taught me."

"It's delicious. I can't put my finger on the dominant spice. What is it ?"

"Cilantro, maybe."

She looked at him surprised.

"We had cilantro ?"

"Yeah, why ?"

"Nevermind."

She shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

She smiled at him and as usual that smile was all the thanks he needed and he smiled back.

They ate and talked until they were both full. Betty insisted on clearing the table while he waited in the living room. He had refreshed their wine and brought the glasses to the coffee table.

After a few minutes, she joined him back on the couch. They both turned to face each other sipping wine.

"Where is everyone tonight, by the way ?"

"Justin had his play tonight and Hilda and Santos went to see him. They were going to go out for a late dinner afterwards. I am going to the play tomorrow night. Do you want to go with me ?"

"I'd love to."

Suddenly Betty was feeling warm from the wine or his closeness or both and she was a little nervous.

"I mean you don't have to, you don't have to feel like you have to ….."

He lifted his fingers to her lips.

"Betty, I want to go."

He moved his fingers and she smiled.

"Okay, great."

He sat his wine glass on the table and took hers from her and sat it down too. He took her hands in his and locked and unlocked their fingers in a dance.

"Why are you suddenly so nervous ?"

She blushed and looked down at their hands and then looked back up at him.

"I don't know. I just….it seems like I have had these feelings for you for so long and you know….Henry, they are strong feelings. I guess I'm just scared to let them out, to let myself be open to, I don't know….."

"Betty, I know this is our first date but I ……"

He reached out and put his hand under her chin lifting her head slightly so she was looking directly at him.

"Betty, I am in love with you."

A small cry left her lips as she struggled for a breath. He loved her. She started to speak but he continued.

"My heart has and will always belong to you. And, I know this may seem sudden to you and you don't have to say anything but……."

This time she stopped him.

"Oh, Henry…..I love you too. I have for a long time."

He put his arm around her waist and moved closer to her pulling her to him until he could lean in and kiss her. Their breathing was heavy and he kissed her over and over again their hands wandering as each kiss became more intense. When they finally pulled apart reluctantly and only because they had to gulp in some air, Henry pulled back and straightened her hair.

"Wow. That was….wow."

She smiled.

"We should do that more often."

He leaned back and started to kiss her neck and bite on her ear as his mouth demanded a taste of her. She leaned her head back to give him better access and she laughed when he found her most sensitive spots.

Just as he was about to make his way back to her mouth she pushed at his chest with her hands and he moaned.

"Turn around and sit back."

He did what he was told smiling and turned so he was facing forward on the couch both feet in front of him on the floor. She leaned up on her knees at his side and started to kiss the side of his neck that was closest to her. He leaned his head to the side as he let her exploration continue and just as she took a nibble of his ear she surprised him. She lifted up and swung her leg over him so she was straddling him and sitting on his lap.

He moved his hands to her waist and she lowered her head intent on giving the other side of his neck the attention that it deserved. When she felt the attention was even, she leaned back and looked at him placing her hands on the sides of his face.

She dipped her head in for a kiss. Her lips brushed his at first then she pressed into him harder, deepening the kiss. She opened her lips to invite him in and he eagerly accepted her invitation. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their hands explored each other's backs as they desperately tried to get closer and deepen their kiss even more. Henry broke away and began assaulting her neck with more kisses and she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair. His hand slipped beneath the fabric of the shirt on her lower back and she moaned in response.

His breathing was labored as her attention began to take its toll on his ability to keep his desire in check not to mention the pressure of her sitting on his lap. She pulled back slightly and her lips got within a breath of his mouth as she whispered.

"Henry…."

With every ounce of control he replied.

"What ?"

She gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips and pulled back just enough to share his breath.

"Hilda and Justin are going to be home soon."

He leaned up and kissed her again, demanding entrance to her mouth. She complied and melted into him until he released a breath and moved his mouth to her ear breathing heavily.

"I guess we better stop this then."

She whispered back, her breathing labored.

"I don't want to but yes, I think we should."

He sighed.

"Okay."

He ran hand hands up her back and she shifted slightly on his lap. He lost his breath and steadied her.

"Don't move yet. I need to … catch my breath and regain a little control here."

She could feel the heat of him beneath her.

"I'm sorry."

He looked into her face and smiled.

"I'm not. We got carried away and I didn't even think about where we were."

She leaned down and gave him a small sweet kiss and then leaned back. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her slightly.

"Okay, you can move. I'm alright."

She smiled and moved off of him. He moved so he was sitting backed up into the corner of the couch and he motioned for her to move toward him. She moved and curled up beside him into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

That sat there for a few minutes still regaining their breathing. After a few minutes leaned her head back and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What are you thinking ?"

"A million things. I'm thinking about how long it took to get us here. I'm thinking that I want our next date to be someplace where we won't be interrupted."

She laughed and he continued.

"I'm thinking I've never loved someone the way I love you. I'm thinking about having lunch with you every day and seeing you every morning and every night."

"Wow, you were thinking about a lot."

He laughed.

"What were you thinking ?"

"I was thinking that Hilda and Justin better get home soon or I am going to be mad that I made you stop."

He laughed.

"Well, this probably wasn't the time or place anyway. We just had so much emotion bottled up that we just got carried away. Not that I am complaining."

She laughed and leaned up to him. He kissed her and she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him deeper. He could kiss her all night. Her mouth was so sweet and her lips so full.

"MMmmmmm……..you are good at that."

"You're not too bad yourself."

He laughed. They shifted slightly and she laid her head back on his chest and that is just how Hilda and Justin found them, sound asleep when they got home about thirty minutes later. Hilda smiled, glad that Betty was happy. She covered them with a blanket and turned out the lights as she and Justin headed up to bed.

_- - - - - - - - - the end - - - - - - - - - - _


End file.
